Digital Fighters
by Enchantr3ss
Summary: Ruki's mom bribes her to take part in a photo shoot when she meets a familiar face. Unknown to them the return to the digital world to face a new evil... (Ryouki) **FINALLY UPDATED**
1. Dreams and Flashbacks

In this fic, the tamers are 13 and Ryo is 16. This fic is Ryoruki (Ryo x Ruki). This part is mainly about Ruki and why she acts the way she does. I didn't want to put her ooc for no reason:) So enjoy!  
  
Ruki sat in front of her computer and logged onto her diaryland.com account and began to type.

  
I can't believe Renamons's gone, it's been a bit over a month... and I still miss her. To think I used to think of her as "just data". she immediately cringed at** that** name. How could I have called my best friend that, she was... still is my partner, friend and my confidante. I'm such an idiot! I didn't even say thank you, or told her how much I appreciated her. She probably thinks I'm so ungrateful, but it's too late now; I'll probably never see her again. I'm such a moron, how come I can never tell people how I feel. Is that why all the tamers isolate me, leave me here all by myself. Jenrya and Juri are the only ones I still keep in touch with, but still they only call or e-mail me once or twice a week. Gogglehead, dumb and dumber I hardly ever see them, but I do get the occasional "Hello! What's up?" Oh about Mr. Perfect, Legendary Tamer, he just disappeared. Nobody's seen him after our digimon returned.  
  
"Ruki! Time for bed" Her mother called sternly.  
She glanced towards the clock which flashed 12:24.  
"Was I really thinking that long?" she asked herself mentally.  
"Sorry mom, I just lost track of time."   
"It's alright, just go to bed. My photo shoot is tomorrow, so get up early."  
"Alright goodnight"  
"'Night!"  
  
-Dream/Flashback-  
A tall man with reddish-orange hair stood in the garden arguing with a younger version of her mother.  
"I'm sorry, I can't handle being in a family with you anymore."  
"You're leaving?! Why? What about Ruki?" she questioned frantically.  
"I'm sorry I just don't love you, like I thought I did." her father replied as he walked towards the gate.  
All of a sudden a 5 year old version of Ruki peered through the window.  
"Daddy? Where you going?" said a cheerful little Ruki  
"Daddy has to leave now, take care of mommy." her dad said fighting back his tears.  
"Why? Don't go!"  
Her father bent over and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. With that he left.  
  
Ruki awoke the next morning in a cold sweat and brought herself to the same question she asked last night _'Why does everyone I care about leave me?_ _First my dad, then Renamon and shortly after most of my friends. Is it something about me? The way I act?_ The telephone rang suddenly, causing Ruki to jump. '_I'm becoming so weak. I, Ruki the digimon queen afraid of the phone. Who would've thought'  
_  
"Hello?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
"Hey there, is your mom home?" said the voice on the other line.  
"Uh yeah, one second please. she responded quickly. MOM! Phone!"  
Ten minutes later her mom ran into her room full of joy.  
"Ruki! Great news! Guess what?"  
"What?" Ruki replied with no emotion what-so-ever.  
"There's space today during the photo-shoot and they want you to be part of it"  
"What? I don't want to be a model! I told you that before"  
"Well, if you take some photos, I'll buy you that pack of cards you wanted" coaxed her mother  
*sigh* "Alright, fine"  
  
- A/N: I know there isn't much Ryoruki, but I'm "setting the mood" Also the title comes from each of their song titles Moon Fighter and Digital Survivor-


	2. Ryo- A Model?!?!

Thanks to Kawaii Dragon and Sera-Chan for reviewing my fic! *hugs*

Kawaii- Yeah I know about the html tags… I didn't know if I would have to add them in our not and I didn't want the words all scrunched up.

Serachan- The second part is up! I hope you like it!

****

Chapter 2- Ryo A Model?!?!

Ryo woke up early that morning and began sorting out his digimon cards, when one particularly caught his eye. It read "Justimon" written in a clear crisp font. "_I can't belive how much I miss Monodramon, even though he doesn't listen to me." _He thought while continuing to sort. As if it were fate he picked up another card that was signed "Sakuyamon". Originally he bought it before they entered the D-Reaper as a gift for Ruki. Oddly enough he couldn't find the courage to give it to her. I feel kind of guilty for leaving without a trace, but I thought with-out that fiesty red-head around I would stop thinking about her. Unfortunately that isn't the case, the more I miss her, the more I think about her. Why can't I stop! She's 3 years younger than me…

"Ryo" his father shouted sternly interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, dad?"

"We ran out of bread, go to the bakery to get some."

"Alright." He replied courteously as he walked out the door.

At the bakery he saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Ryo! Long time no see". Takato greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Takato! What's new with everyone?" replied to the greeting just as cheerfully.

"Jenrya is still as calm as he ever was, Shiuchon is growing--- a lot , Kenta and Hirokazu are still the same. Also me and Juri are together" Takato stopped and tried to hide his blushing face

Ryo noticed this and changed the subject, "Can I get a regular loaf of bread and a dozen pastries?"

"Sure!" He answered while gathering the goods. "Oh yeah, if you want to see Ruki, she's down the street in a fashion shoot with her mom" he added.

Ryo grinned, "Wildcat at a photoshoot, who would've guessed?" he said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" 

It was Ryo's turn to blush. "Uh nothing" he said nervously, while he paid.

"Bye"

"See ya later".

I wonder what she looks like now, probably still as cute! _Whoa Ryo! Stop thinking about her like that! _

He snapped out of it as he reached the building. The only obsticle in his way was a bulky security guard.

Easy enough he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here kid? The security guard asked

"I'm here for the photo shoot, I'm a model." He lied calmly.

The guard looked at him and said, "Alright kid, come with me"

A/N: Sorry for making such a short chapter… must go write more! Well bye for now! R+R please :)

-Jenni


	3. The Photo shoot

Thanks again to Kawaii_Dragon for reviewing my fic. Here's the next chapter.

Since the previous chapters were so short here's a nice long one. Hope you like it!

****

The Photo Shoot

"Wait here." The security guard ordered firmly.

The security guard brought Ryo onto the set and told him to wait there until a guy named Michael talked to him. He waited for about 5 minutes when something caught his attention.

"Ruki, darling. Your I don't give a damn attitude is great, but could you smile just once for the camera?" pleaded the photographer.

Once Ryo heard that, he couldn't help, but peak around the retaining wall. What he saw absolutely dazed him. Ruki wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with an a-symmetric skirt that went down to her knees. It was also black and was accented by random iron-pressed flames.

Looked towards the exit and saw a boy, just a little bit older than herself, peeking at her. Once Ruki saw this she could feel her temperature and anger rising.

"Amazing! Fantastic! Beautiful emotions!" babbled the photographer while snapping pictures.

What a moron! Thought Ruki. She looked back towards the boy, he seemed so familiar --- the wild spiked brown hair, cerulean eyes… could it be? The boy flashed a smile at her and winked. Ryo!?!

"Wow! That's the best surprised look I've ever seen in all my career!" praised the photographer. "You can take a break now, the roll of film is done! Great job darling!"

__

Thank god! She thought as she sat in her change room. _If I spent another minute on the sent with the stupid photographer I would've gone insane! Stupid photographer with his 'darlings and emotions crap!'_

Ryo watched Ruki walk into her change room. The look on her face when she saw him was priceless!

"Hey you! You're not a model are you?" questioned the photographer.

__

Oh shit! "Umm… no I'm not. I'm here to visit my friend Ruki Makino. Is she in?" said Ryo

"You lied! Hmm… I can use you though. You have 5 minutes to talk to her." 

"What did he mean I can use you?" Ryo asked no one in particular.

__

Why am I wasting my time talking to myself? Ryo thought as he ran towards the change room.

Ruki sat in front of her mirror browsing through her cards when someone knocked on her door.

"Morons!" she hissed "It's open!" she added not looking up from her cards.

Ryo silently walked into her room and watched her fiddling with some of her cards. Suddenly she swiftly turned around.

"Hey Pumpkin!" greeted Ryo.

"You! Don't call me that! What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Sorry Wildcat." He paused to wink. "Takato told me you had a photo shoot today. May I ask why you've found a sudden interest in modeling?

"My mom---" she started, but was interrupted by Rumiko.

"Ruki, you and your friend should go see the stylist Nancy right now."

"His name is Ryo, mother. Why do I need to see the stylist again?" 

"You both have outfits designed for the next shoot! I saw them and they were absolutely gorgeous!" 

"Oh how wonderful! More girly clothes to annoy me with!" Said Ruki with a voice full of sarcasm.

"At least you get to spend lots of quality time with yours truly!" teased Ryo.

"SHUT UP!!!" 

Everyone immediately stopped and looked at her.

Nancy broke the silence," Uh, Ruki and Ryo come here please."

The two followed her into a small room where a frilly pink dress and a black and white blazer lay on top of a table.

"Hey pumpkin, I'm sure you'll look great dress." Mocked Ryo.

"No I wouldn't! No one looks good in stupid pink frilly stuff!" exclaimed Ruki.

"Err, Ruki. You're not wearing that. You're wearing this." She said trying to calm her down. 

In her hands was a white silk kimono with accents of marine blue and embroidered cherry blossoms. Nancy went back into the clothes rack and pulled out a matching navy blue silk kimono with accents of white and a dragon embroidered on the back.

"Wow! They're amazing!" she said in awe.

"You know what the real amazing part of this is?" asked Ryo.

"What?"

"My queen amazed by clothes and fashion."

"Firstly Ryo, I'm not your queen. Second I'm not amazed" pouted Ruki.

"Enough flirting you two! Go get changed." Michael yelled.

15 minutes later, Ryo waited impatiently on the set waiting to see how Ruki would look. Suddenly her mother came and approached him.

"Hello Ryo." Said Rumiko

"Hello Makino-san." Ryo replied.

"Are you and my daughter dating?" she sternly asked.

He was a bit confused and startled by this, but before he could reply Ruki gracefully walked onto the set.

"Alright everyone! The star is here. Places everyone!" ordered the photographer.

"Looking good Ruki." 

"Shut up Ryo" She said bluntly.

"For this picture, Ryo hold onto Ruki's hands and you darling look lovingly into Ryo's eyes. Pretend he's your boyfriend for today." Instructed the photographer.

Ryo immediately blushed, while Ruki turned away in disgust!

"I don't want to! You really can't make me!" She screamed causing another scene

"Ruki, do as Michael says or you won't get these." Rumiko said pulling out a pack of digimon cards.

"Fine, for the cards." Ruki reluctantly agreed.

After the photo shoot was done, Ruki went back into her change room and browsed through the photos, with Ryo looking over her shoulder. The first was a picture of Ryo with his arms wrapped around her waste. The next was the first picture they took, with them holding hands. _All these pictures look the same. Ryo and I doing something remotely romantic! What's wrong with these people! _ She picked up another photo, with Ryo kissing her lightly on the forehead. Ryo snatched it from her hands.

"What'd you that for?" 

"I'm going to have to make a copy of this. So I can prove to people that I got this close to the digimon queen without her kicking my ass." Ryo teased once again.

Without saying a word, Ruki grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room. As if it was by instinct Ryo grabbed his bread and cards and naturally followed her. After walking a couple of blocks silently, they turned around and saw a mob of fans following them! There were screams of 'Oh my gosh it's Ryo/ Ruki' , 'Wow! They look great in those kimonos' and lastly 'Ryo/Ruki, I love you'.

"Oh shit!" Ryo cursed under his breath.

"Over there! That's Guilmons old hiding spot." An out of breath Ruki panted.

As they came nearer the hide-out, a bizarre sensation pulsed through their veins causing them both to blank out.

A/N: Haha! Aren't I evil leaving you with a cliffhanger? The next chapter is going to include more action, if that's what you're looking for. Also, I'm sorry there's not much Ryuki so far, but I can't push them together. Ryo's going to have to win her heart over. Any way, I hope you liked it! R+R please! Note: My website just got hosted so you might have to wait a while for the next chapter. 

Angelic Dreams

A.K.A Jenni


	4. Awakening

****

Thanks to Kawaii_dragon once again for reviewing my fic! I'm glad you like it so far!

Also, thanks to the person that reviewed but didn't leave a name. : P

****

Awakening

Ruki awoke groggily, her arms and legs were all scratched up and her back would be sore for a week. She felt a pair of well-defined arms wrapped around her waste. She turned and saw the legendary tamer sleeping like a baby. His mouth hung open, which reminded Ruki of a gold fish. She laughed.

"Good morning, Ruki. I didn't know you were a morning person."

"I'm not. Where am I and why was I sleeping in the same bed as you?" questioned Ruki.

Ryo scratched his head; " I don't know where we are either. I blanked out after you landed on me. Had a nice sleep though."

"I landed on you? I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you had a good sleep! What was your deal with the arms?" asked Ruki angrily changer her tone. 

"Ahem!" A voice interrupted.

"Piximon." They both said in unison.

"Answering your questions Ruki; You're in the digital world again. I found you two lying unconscious in front of my house so I brought you here to rest and I only have one bed so I had no choice. The last question, I think Ryo is the only one that can answer."

Ryo laughed nervously and changed the subject. "We already defeated the D-Reaper so why are we here?"

"Ever since the D-Reaper was destroyed, a new evil appeared. They call themselves the Brother Hood of Seven." Stated Piximon.

"Oh! We can just get Cyberdramon and Renamon to kick their asses". 

"Slow down there, hot shot! You can't use digimon to beat them. Why do you think we couldn't stop them ourselves!" argued Piximon.

"Oh great! We're stuck in the digital world with no way to get home and no way to destroy those 7 creeps." fumed Ruki angrily!

"I said, you can't use the digimon. I didn't say you had no way to fight them." Piximon said calmly as he pulled out a hand crafted silver sword, with a dragon engraved on the handle and scabbard. The other weapon was a perfectly designed silver bow with 10 matching arrows. Carved on the shaft of each arrow was a cherry blossom.

"Wow! Those weapons are amazing…" 

"Ruki, it's just a totally _amazing _day isn't it for you. First the modelling, then the clothes, me--"

"Will you two quit arguing for one second?! I only have a short amount of time to explain this. Prophecy once said 'After near destruction of the worlds, a new darkness shall emerge. The brother hood of 7 shall send the world plummeting into a land of darkness and despair. The only ones that can save the world are a male and female, who are proven worthy.'

The two tamers stood there speechless.

"Choose a weapon. If you are the chosen ones, and you pick the right weapon to defeat 'The Test', you will be teleported back here. Once you've chosen just call my name." Piximon said as he left the room.

Ryo and Ruki nodded. Instinctively Ryo reached towards the sword, while Ruki grabbed the bow and arrows.

"Great choice Ruki. Your weapon suits you."

"The Digimon King finally said something that isn't idiotic! What an improvement." Teased Ruki

"Wow, my queen finally gave me a compliment. You're losing your touch." Ryo teased back.

"Shut up Ryo, but I do have to admit you chose well yourself."

"Piximon!" Shouted Ryo at the top of his breath.

" Ryo, I bet the whole digital world heard you."

Ruki couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Ruki, don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Any ways, I think you two chose very well. They match your personalities, not to mention your clothes very well. Good Luck!" Shouted Piximon as they were transported to a void with plain white walls and mysterious shadows.

"Wait! How do we use these weapons?" Asked Ruki.

"You'll have to learn that by yourself…" a voice in her head answered.

"Oh great! Ruki, watch out, there's something lurking in the shadows behind you!

"What?!" She questioned as she looked behind her.

A tiny goblin-like creature emerged from a hidden spot and charged at Ruki with a sword aimed at her heart. _Oh my god! If she doesn't move she'll die! She can't die! I care way too much!_

A voice popped into Ryo's mind, "Use the cards Ryo…"

He pulled out a card and used the sword to 'summon the power'. 

"Speed Activate!" He said.

His body felt a rush of adrenaline and speed rush through his veins. Without hesitation he ran towards Ruki and pushed her out of harms way. Unfortunately for Ryo, he wasn't quick enough and the goblin's sword slashed through his side.

"Oh my gosh! Ryo, you friggin' idiot! Why'd you go and hurt yourself, just to save me?" She screamed out loud. At that point she turned her attention to the goblin creature.

"You stupid little freak. First you try to kill me and if that's not enough you attack a person I care about!" 

"Ruki…" the voice appeared again.

"Renamon?"

"No it's not her. You must use the power of your arrows. Each one represents an element. Your heart is the one that can tell which is which. Good luck."

She pulled out an arrow, which turned flamey red and fired it at the goblin. On contact he erupted in a burning blaze. Ryo opened his eyes to see Ruki attack the goblin. _She needs my help._

"Power activate!" He shouted as he decapitated the beast.

Ruki pulled out another arrow, this time it turned bright yellow and sparks seemed to fly from it. She shot it towards the now headless goblin and fried it to ashes. After it disappeared, both of their digivices seemed to have a faint glow .

"Sweet moves, Wildcat."

She turned away, "Not so bad yourself Ryo". 

When she turned back around, she saw Ryo collapsed on the floor holding his bloody side….

A/N: What do you think?! Read and Review please J 

-Jenni


	5. Possession

Hey! Jenni here! Ohh… Wow 11 Reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I couldn't post this chapter up any sooner. I was just too sleepy and busy with my new layout. You can view it at http://jenni.fated-dreams.net if you want. Hopefully, last chapter wasn't _too_ confusing, if it was; this should clear up a few things.

Kawaii- Sorry about the lack of development in the other chapter… I write most of my chapters from 10-2 at night so I'm kinda- 0_o at that point.

Jackie, blind faith and Arabella Silverbell- Thanks for liking this fic! J LOL@ arabella:P

Hoobastanker- Thanks for Reviewing! What plotline?! 0_o LOL I'm kinda confused ah well! On with the story!

Possession

She was absolutely stunned when she saw Ryo lying there on the floor, blood soaked through his clothes.

"Piximon! Get us out of here, Ryo's hurt!" 

Suddenly she felt like her surroundings were being ripped apart and collapsing and she blanked out for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Ruki, welcome back. Could you leave the room for a second? I need to heal Ryo and get his clothes washed, you can sit in the kitchen and help yourself." Piximon asked politely.

She nodded and left the room. '_I am becoming weak. I had to rely on Ryo to save me when I was staring at that creep. I know I could've done it by myself, but **no** I had to act stupid and helpless! Even with the power of my bow and its arrows I still needed help.' _

Around 10 minutes of thinking, Ruki was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Uh, Ruki sorry to bother you and your thinking, but Piximon told you to change out of your dirty clothes and into these ones for the moment." While throwing her pajama-like clothing Ryo added. "Oh yeah, after you're done, Piximon wants to talk to us."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Ruki

"Yep, I never thought he would heal me that quickly. Must've been some kind of magic."

"Thank you." Ruki said while walking into the washroom.

__

'Wow! I never though my cards would ever come in handy like that. The surge of adrenaline that pumped through me was amazing! Too bad it didn't last too long. I kind of lost it after the saving Ruki incident. What the hell are you thinking about? You'd rather, have another adrenaline rush, then save Ruki from her death? No I would do anything to protect her… Why am I talking to myself'? Thought Ryo

"Ryo!" Shouted Piximon, while Ruki slapped him in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt, could you have slapped me any harder?" Winced Ryo, still in pain.

"Yeah, probably but I wouldn't want to knock you unconscious again." She stated bluntly.

"Is this the gratitude I get for saving your life hmm… let me think, 3 times?"

"Yes, of course. Unless you want another slap across your face to match." Teased Ruki.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but I'm amazed you two **are **the Digital Fighters. You do know that you have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders once again."

"Aww! Not again! We don't even have our digimon with us." Whined Ryo. (A/N: I find that so funny: P)

"The legendary tamer, whining like a little baby. Who would've thought?" laughed Ruki.

Ryo didn't know what happened to him at that moment, but it felt like there was another being in his mind, trying to control him. "Well, at least I didn't stand there like a deer staring at headlights, when I monster's trying to kill me!" He yelled back.

"Shut the hell up Ryo! I was just kidding you big jerk, or are you the only one who can tease people!" She fumed as she stormed out of the room.

" Ruki… I'm so sorry…." Ryo tried to apologize, still in shock.

"I think you need to tell her that, calm her down first." 

"Yeah, you're right Piximon. I'll be back soon."

__

What was that going on in my mind? It was like someone possessed me and controlled my thoughts, my feelings, and my emotions. I worked so hard to gain her trust from the first time I met her! I can still remember the events _that happened during the D-reaper incident! What's wrong with me?_

Meanwhile in Ruki's mind…_What did I do to deserve that? So now, only the mighty legendary tamer is allowed to make jokes? Stupid jerk, he knows I don't like being called stupid, weak or helpless because, I'm not. Ryo was so different, so out of his natural character, like someone possessed him. Maybe it's me, he must think I'm an ungrateful little brat or that I never care about anyone but myself…_

All of a sudden behind the door, she heard Ryo's voice. _Is that big jerk spying on me now?_

She listened and heard him talk, "Um… Ruki I'm sorry for saving you? No that won't work, no teasing her this time. Um… Ruki, I'm sorry about what happened, it felt like something weird was trying to take over me, and I couldn't fight back. I'm so sorry I know you're one of the strongest and most independent people in the world…"

He was cut off by Ruki, "Ryo, you can stand there and talk to yourself if you want. I'm going to talk to Piximon." 

Ryo followed her, hoping she would say something to him, but nothing but silence filled the room.

"Hey I'm glad you two are a back, is everything alright." Piximon asked.

The two tamers sat in silence.

"Guess not. You two are probably wondering how to use your weapons properly. So I'll explain, one's own instinct and emotions control their weapon. Ryo, your weapon…" 

"Hey! Why does he get to know about his weapon?" Interjected Ruki.

"Piximon, just tell Ruki about her weapon. It'll make her happier." Insisted Ryo.

"What is your problem? You're not  in charge of making me happy you know." Spat Ruki.

"I know Ruki, It would be an impossible job to do."

"Anyways…" Piximon started trying to stop the two tamers from fighting. "About your weapon, you have 10 arrows each, and each of them represent an element. Let see… fire, water, air electricity, earth, strength, nature, hope and transform." 

"That's only nine elements." Ryo pointed out.

"I know that, Ruki has to figure that out for herself. Like Ryo, you can use strength, hope, transform, and possibly the other arrow on yourself.

-To Be Continued-

Ohh… What could the last arrow possibly be, and read the next chapter to learn more about Ryo's weapon, and their journey! Read and Review Please and thank you : ) Sorry for the shortness… I was really tired yesterday… I don't think you'll see another chapter till Saturday or Sunday. Sorry about making you wait

-jenni

__


	6. Please... Forgive me.

Hey! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I needed a break from everything… too much stress and school didn't even start yet! -_-' Hehe! The next chapter is written, but I'm not sure if I want to type it up yet! : P Oh yeah, if you have ideas for any names of the Brotherhood of Seven, please tell me because I'm horrible at making names! As you can tell from my Title of this chapter!

Thanks to Kawaii Dragon for reviewing the fic once again and also to SilverStar, I'm glad you like my story :D!

****

Please, Forgive Me…

As the digital fighters and Piximon chatted, outside two mysterious figures lurked in the shadows and looked on.

"That boy was easier to manipulate and control than I though. Our task easier than I originally thought." Hissed the taller figure.

"I don't know how Brother Tom, was defeated so easily by those weaklings." The other figure said.

"He was careless, just like the boy. The girl on the other hand his stubborn and more difficult, but her emotions and her past will be her weakness." He responded.

"Brother Alias, I believe this form shall keep them from fulfilling their **true** destiny." The other said, removing his hood to reveal a head of blue hair and steel grey eyes.

"Very good, you could easily tear their hearts out. Do not disappoint me like your brother has or you will face the ultimate consequence." Brother Alias spoke sternly.

"I shall not, disappoint you." Stated the Jenrya look-alike stated.

Meanwhile inside Piximon's home, Ruki bombarded him with multiple questions.

"So what is our destiny supposed to be? What do we use to defeat those creeps?" Ruki pressed on, while Ryo just sat there deep in thought.

"Your destiny is in your own hands, therefore you must find that out for yourself. You've already defeated one of the Brotherhood of Seven during the test." Piximon answered.

"That puny weakling was one of them? Why don't we just go over there and defeat them right now?" She exclaimed, while getting up to get her weapon.

"I have to agree with Ruki, he was pretty easy to defeat, a couple of arrows from Ruki and slashes from my sword and we'll be alright." Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Will you two stop underestimating them? The one that you defeated was a lackey, why do you think he was only a test?" defied Piximon 

"Whoa, calm down." Smurked Ryo. "I still want to learn about my weapon."

"Why does everything we do have to revolve around you, Hotshot?" Ruki fumed

"Ruki, what's wrong with you?" Ryo asked, trying to hold back that force that once again tried to take over.

"You're what's wrong! Everything about you pisses me off! Can't you just get lost?" 

"Will you two stop arguing, I don't have much more time. Also if you keep this up you won't fulfil your de--. I mean, you won't hear about Ryo's sword." Piximon corrected himself before he gave out too much information.

Ruki just shot death glares at Ryo, while he just sweat-dropped.

__

'Are these two really the digital fighters who are supposedly, 'Drawn by fate, driven by hate, evolving into requisite love'? If they are I think they're at the 2nd part, but it's going to take a lot for them to finally realise the last bit.' He thought.

After snapping out of his daze, Ruki and Ryo just looked at him strangely.

"I'm sorry about that. Ryo, you may use your digimon cards by summoning their power from your sword. You do have an idea how you use your weapons right?" Piximon asked the two tamers.

"Yes I have. When I was younger, my fa-ther… taught me archery." She said solemnly hiding her emotions.

"I have also, my mom taught me martial arts, before she passed away." Sadness filling his voice.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you have any further questions?" Piximon asked, trying to change the subject, when he saw the looks of sadness and despair.

"How are we going to find the other members of the Brotherhood of Seven?" Ryo asked.

"A couple of my friends, who know their part of digi-world better than I do, will act as guides. Also, if you're within 6 feet of them your digivice will beep. It's getting late, go get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Alright." They both said.

"Umm… Ruki. You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor, since I'm used to it." Ryo said, using his backpack as a pillow.

"Whatever."

__

I bet Ruki still hates me, if there were only a way to show her how much I care about her. God, I would do anything to gain her trust and friendship once again. 

'You don't want her trust and friendship… you want her love and affection.' The same voice as before taunted in his mind.

'I do want her love and affection, I admit it, but I would rather see her happy, whether if it's with me or not. It's going to take time, with her trust and friendship.' He responded to the voice, not knowing if it would answer back.

"Good Night Ryo and Ruki." Piximon called.

"'Nite Piximon. Ryo." She said the last name with a hint of disgust.

"Goodnight, Ruki, Piximon." Ryo yawned.

__

What's with Ryo and his mood swings. At one point he's teasing me, the next he's yelling at me, while the next hour he's trying to apologise to me like nothing happened! He doesn't act like this around Juri or anyone else. Is it because he doesn't care about me and he's just trying to put up with me? Why do I have to be a digital fighter? If I could just let my guard down…

It was pitch black, probably around midnight and Ryo was still up thinking about nothing, but _her._ As he was about to fall asleep, he whispered, "Good night, my queen. Please forgive me."

Who are these hooded figures and why are there voices inside Ryo's head? Will he ever be forgiven? I'm sorry there's not much romance, but as Ryo thought … It's going to take time! You wouldn't rush into a relationship, so why should they? Also, is it not true, the more you go through with someone, in the end the better the relationship shall be? Hehe, more of my endless questions. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Understanding, Forgiveness and a Dream

This chapter of my fic might get a little confusing… There will be some points when both characters are a little out of character, but if you read on you'll see why. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Thanks to: Nightsister, hehe I'll e-mail you! Thanks I will:D

Arabella Silverbell- Don't worry! I like Jenrya too! *huggles him till he turns blue*. Don't worry, it's not really him… if you know what I mean!

CobaltMarineAngemon- Awww! Thanks:D hehe I'm glad you like my fic!

****

Understanding, forgiviness, and a Dream

Ruki sat beside a calm, serene brook, just staring at a small leaf floating the gleaming surface of water. The birds were singing and the bees buzzed around the flowers. '_God, she's beautiful' _He thought as he looked on. _I'm so drawn to her. The way she kept up her guard, her stubborn demeanour and her laugh (when she does laugh)… it's in explainable. _

Ryo finally brought himself to say one word to her, "Ruki…"

"Ryo? What's wrong?" she asked voice filled with concern. Her lavender eyes piercing through his cerulean ones, searching for an answer.

"My heart, when I'm with you. It's like the world stops and the only person I can think of is you. How to cherish, care about, just wishing you felt the same way too." He said.

"I do care, Ryo. It's just that I've been hurt, everyone I care about leaves me. I don't want you to either." She was interrupted by Ryo who put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh…" He hushed Ruki, as he pulled her into a warm embrace into his arms.

Suddenly he felt the same presence as before, attempting to take over. Ryo fought with all his might to stop it, but couldn't. The sky turned blood red and crumbled to the floor…

"Ryo-kun!" Ruki shouted, rushing to his side.

"Good bye Ruki-chan." Ryo sneered his eyes flashing red and black as he thrust a sword through her heart.

After the shock of stabbing Ruki, he looked at his hands… covered in her blood.

Ryo awoke, praying it was just a dream. Cold sweat soaked through his clothes, his face, red and covered with tears. _How could I have, killed her… the one I would do anything for. I killed her with my very own actions. _He saw two blurry figures looking at him…

"You're finally awake, sleepy head." Ruki greeted in the morning

"Ruki-Chan! You're alive!" He shouted with joy giving her a quick hug.

"No duh, you baka! Don't touch me!" She exclaimed pushing him away.

__

Thank god, that was only a dream--- but was it really? Could it be a vision or a premonition?

"Sorry pumpkin!" he teased

"Don't call me that!" she fought back!

"Hey! Breakfast is ready. After you're done you can go change back into the clothes you had before." Piximon called from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Ruki shouted back.

"Ruki, could I talk to you after breakfast?" Ryo asked.

At first she was going to automatically say no, but she remembered her thoughts last night. "*sigh*, fine, I guess. Don't waste my time though." She warned.

Wow, I wonder what happened in his dream yesterday. Ryo looked so flustered this morning when he got up. He seems like a total different person, yet the same old idiot at the same time.

"Ruki, aren't you hungry?" Ryo asked.

"You haven't even toughed your food. I'm not that bad of a cook am I?" Piximon pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" she mumbled while eating breakfast.

About ten minutes later, Ryo and Ruki sat in their washed kimonos on the porch in an awkward silence.

"Ruki…" he started. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I said something I shouldn't have..."

"That's for sure." She cut him off.

He ignored it and continued, "But all of a sudden this force tried to control, my mind, body and emotions. I tried to fight it, but it was way too powerful and I lost. Just like in my dre---" he cut himself off trying to forget about it.

"What happened in your dream, Ryo?" Ruki asked in a suprisingly polite tone.

"I can't say it… I killed…" Ryo tried to go on, but couldn't.

"It's alright Ryo, I understand and I for—give you." She said solemnly giving him a quick hug and pulled away.

Oh my god! Did I just hug **him**? The legendary tamer?!? I know I wanted to let my guard down or even show people my emotions, but what was I thinking?

'Wow! That just happened?! Ruki Makino hugged me!'

Ryo just sat there, inside he was jumping for joy**, **but on the outside all he did was smile.

"Would you stop smiling at me for one second?" Ruki asked abruptly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two once again, but you must go to Verdianna (A/N: Yes, I know it's a stupid name for a town, but then again I suck at making up names. It reminds me of the font face Verdana) to meet my friend Cami. She's a master of weapons and fighting techniques, you can learn a lot from her. Cami can probably fill you in on more details on the prophecy as well." Piximon said, handing them their bags.

"Hey Piximon, what are these?" Ruki asked holding up an antique scroll and an envelope.

"That's a map of the whole digital world and the envelope is full of digi-dollars." He answered.

"Hey cool! My bread and pastries are still here!" he said, but was barely audible since most of his head was rummaging through he bag.

"Ryo, if you stick your head any further into the bag, it'll get stuck and I don't want to be the one to pull you out of it."

"Hey cool! A card!" Ryo exclaimed, with his head out of his bag.

Ruki snatched it, "Lemme see, DNA Digivolution card. It would come in hand if we could use our digimon, but we can't."

"Hey that's my card!" Ryo shouted…

"Thank you Piximon for everything." Ruki said, ignoring Ryo.

"Thank you Piximon." Ryo added.

"There are supplies in your bags if you need them. You can thank me after you save the world. Good luck you two." 

He said watching the two head off on their journey.

Yay! Their adventure's finally getting started :D. Yes, there was a dream sequence in there… if you were wondering why I didn't label it, I thought I would be more 'impactful' in a way if you didn't know what was going on :P! Well Thanks for reading… sorry this chapter is kinda short:P 


	8. The Fight

Blah! Hmm… I don't really like this chapter, but I had to find a way for them to flirt in some kind of way or another. Also, the chapter name is pretty junky so if anyone has a better name please tell me!

Well thanks to Arabella Silverbell for reviewing my fic. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to the Real Jen-Chan :D. 

The Fight 

Ryo and Ruki started their journey, and headed towards their first destination -- Verdianna. During the way, as usual Ryo would naturally try to annoy Ruki, and Ruki not learning from her mistake of responding would blow up! To Ryo's amusement of course, thus making this pattern repeat over and over again.

"It's getting late pumpkin. I think we should camp here for tonight." Ryo said looking at the sun about to set.

"Awww… Poor wittle Ryo sleepy?" She teased.

"No, I thought that my queen should have some rest. Did I mention your baby voice is adorable?" Ryo teased back.

"Will you ever quit being a moron, Hotshot?" she asked.

"That depends will you still be as feisty as you are now, when you're an old woman like this Wildcat?" He said pretending to walk like an old granny.

"Quit calling me wildcat, your queen or pumpkin! You look so ridiculous!" she said, anger rising a bit.

"Fine then. How's honey or maybe sweetheart?" He prodded and smiled.

"NEVER!" she screamed walking away.

Unfortunately Ruki's mind was too busy being angry with Ryo, that she tripped on a rock and fell on her face.

"How graceful of you, Ruki." Ryo said in-between laughs.

He was so distracted from the sight of Ruki on the floor and laughing that he tripped over a rock falling face flat on the floor.

"I should say the same for you Ryo." Ruki said bursting out in laughter.

"Wow! Ruki Makino, the Digimon Queen laughing? It's a miracle!" He teased

"Akiyama, shut up! I'm not a robot you know." She said, with the last part with hurt in her voice. 

"Ruki, I didn't say you were a robot. It's just I've never seen you laugh like that before."

"Oh!" she said. "Wait a minute, what if someone saw us like this?"

He looked at himself and Ruki covered in dirt from head to toe lying on the floor. _Haha! She does have a point._

"We could always say, 'The Digimon King and Queen order you to trip and fall on your face or we'll send Renamon and Cyberdramon on them." He laughed.

Ruki mentally pictured Ryo ordering Hirokazu to fall on his face, and then seeing him eagerly tripping on a rock and falling on his face. At the point she could stop but burst out in laughter.

"Ruki, Are you alright? I think I've seen you laugh too much today." He said as he pretended to scold her.

"Yeah, I just pictured you ordering Kazu to fall on his face and he jumped to do it." She said trying to stop the laughter.

"You know what the funniest part of this was?" He asked.

"I don't know, what?"

"For once you didn't object to being my queen!" He yelled and flashing one of his trademark smiles.

" Why you moron!" she screamed tackling back onto the floor unexpectedly.

"Uh, hey Ruki. Whatcha doing?" Ryo said not knowing what to say.

You idiot! What the hell are you thinking? Hey Ruki… whatcha doing?!?!?! He kicked himself mentally.

"This." She slapped him across his face leaving a red hand mark on the side of his cheek.

"Oh, why'd you do that for?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his cheek.

She glared, smiled and started throwing punches at him. "Because, it's fun."

"This is fun to you Ruki?" He asked skeptically while avoiding her punches.

"Yes, of course. Renamon and I train together. Come on, are you going to fight already or is the Legendary tamer backing down?" she taunted still throwing punches.

"But, I might end up hurting you." He pleaded

Those were the **wrong** words to use around Ruki. When she heard this the intensity level of the punches increased.

"Not if I hurt you first, Akiyama." 

__

'I can't block her forever. If I don't fight her she'll get annoyed and probably beat the living crap out of me. If I win, she might get mad at me--- again or literally kill me. Here I go….' Ryo thought while throwing punches and defending Ruki's. After a while, he finally landed one causing Ruki to lose her footing and fall to the ground.

"Ruki are you alright?" Ryo asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. You're better than I thought Ryo." She said lowering her eyes.

"I'm sorry pumpkin. I didn't mean to punch so hard." Ryo said lending an arm to help Ruki up.

"No, I'm surprised you actually fought with me, not to mention punching me." 

"Ruki I didn't mean to---" 

"It's not that. No guy would ever actually fight with me; they're either scared of me or too stubborn. Thanks." She said using his extended arm to throw him back onto the floor.

"Nice throw, Pumpkin." He asked smirking at her.

"It's getting late, we should set-up camp for tonight." She said pointing to the setting sun.

"Alright, can you set up a fire? I'll go cook." 

"Don't poison me or I'll beat you up in your sleep?" Ruki threatened.

"Don't worry about it, if I poisoned my queen, who would I rule our country with." Ryo teased.

"How about your ego? I think it's big enough." She teased back.

About 5 minutes later, Ruki had a warm healthy fire going while Ryo was happily cooking their dinner.

"Hey that actually looks pretty good."

"You should see how it tastes." Ryo said cutting a little piece and feeding it to her.

"I'm not a baby Ryo! I can eat on my own." She pouted. "But I do have to say you're a great cook. How'd you learn?"

"Well, my dad goes on trips and kind of leaves me alone to fend for myself and with me being alone in the digital world, I had to learn."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? You're almost as good as me?" Ryo asked.

"I guess I'm a natural born fighter, I have to thank Renamon for teaching me a couple of things though." She answered.

"Dinners done."

They ate in an unusual silence that night. Both trapped in their own thoughts. Ruki was eating silently and staring at the food. Ryo was shoveling mounds of food into his mouth. Suddenly she got up and Ryo followed her.

"Ruki, where are you going?" He asked.

"To find a place to sleep, you should too." She replied.

"Hmm… I can't let you stay all by yourself, the Brotherhood of Seven might be lurking around here."

"Whatever." Ruki said and lay by a huge willow tree and curled up into a tiny ball.

"Good night Ruki." He said lying down beside her, yet giving her some space of her own. 

"Good night Ryo."

"So, when do I get my good night kiss?" he teased.

"Don't push your luck." Yawned Ruki.

__

'Ruki's wilder than I thought she's so different once you penetrate through her icy demeanor. If I can find a way to get her barrier down… I wonder why she acts like that in the first place. Oh well, I promise to you that I will find out what's wrong before we defeat the Brotherhood of Seven' Ryo thought as he looked at Ruki, moonlight shining down on her accenting her face.

__

'There's more to Ryo than I thought. I thought he was just another guy, another insolent moron, but I was wrong. I've been thinking so much about him as we left Piximon's house… could it be that I like him? No… It couldn't be even if you did, he would never return my feelings; he's 3 years older then me. Oh well… good night…' she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Hmm… could Ruki be feeling something? About the fighting part, I had to find away for them to bond in some kind of way or another. Plus, I'm not going to make Ruki a weak person in this story, since I like her personality : ). Anyways, Read and ReviewJ Thanks!


	9. Yet Another Set-back

Note: Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for a long needed vacation to Florida and a cruise in the Carribean! So I'll finish up probably 2 chapters tonight (one chapter is ¾ of the way done). Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I need to my finish packing. Well hope you like it.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Hoobastanker- I'm glad you luv it! Here's the next update!

Arabella Silverbell- I totally agree. I like Ruki-chan's personality the way it is… not a lot of strong women on television. Even on Buffy on the season finale they turned her into a sap. :P ( Enough of my ranting :P)

Riah-chan- Thanks for reading thisJ ! I'm glad you think their little conversations are funny :P! 

Angel13-Thanks! I'm glad you think so.

Well I'm sure you're tired of my talking so on with the fic!

****

Yet Another Set-back

Ryo felt a sense of warmth shine down on his face that morning. He blinked and steadily opened up his eyes. It was an overly bright day with a few clouds in the sky. Looking over at Ruki who was still curled up in a tiny ball. '_I'll just let her sleep for a little while.' _He thought as he searched through his bags for breakfast.

He found his pastries, and for eggs at the bottom of the bag. _'I'm glad Piximon put a spell on the food to preserve it. If not we'd be either be starving or eating rotting food.' _ Ryo heard a small yawn come from the tree.

"Good morning Pumpkin!" Ryo greeted cheerfully.

"You're up, and cooking breakfast already? Usually by this time you're sleeping away." She yawned.

"Well one of us had to make breakfast." Ryo said handing Ruki a pastry and two eggs.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Wildcat." He smirked.

"Moron."

"Pumpkin"

"Jerk"

"Sweet heart."

"Shut up!" She yelled walking away.

__

'Oh, Great job Ryo.' He thought to himself.

"Ruki, I'm sorry. I won't say that word again." Ryo pleaded.

"Fine as long as you **never** say that again in your life to me **ever.**" She glared at him.

"Alright."

"Also, once we get to Verdianna, I want to fight again."

"Verbally or physically?" Asked a confused Ryo.

Meanwhile, a tall dark figure watched from the highest branch of the willow tree.

"Brother Simon." He called sternly.

"You called Brother Alias?" The Jenrya look-a-like replied.

"Yes, I want you to got to Verdianna. The boy and girl have fallen for each other, yet they're too afraid of their emotions to say anything. They mustn't admit their feelings, if they do… our task shall become more difficult. Use your current form to your advantage." Brother Alias ordered.

"I will not fail you." Brother Simon said solemnly.

"Another thing, the girl, Ruki is very unsure of her feelings currently. The boy on the other hand would risk everything and anything for her. Now go." He ordered.

"As you command." Brother Simons said as they both vanished.

Ryo and Ruki finished up their breakfast and began to pack up their supplies. Ruki once again walked off leaving a clueless Ryo behind.

"Hey Wildcat! Wait up." He yelled grabbing all of his stuff and running after her.

"Why are you so slow? She asked.

"Why are you always walking away from me?" He retaliated.

"You're impossible." She sighed.

After two treacherous hours of walking through hot sun and multiple arguments between them. The two tamers arrived in a small town and the sign read, 'Verdianna, Population 2 750.'

"Piximon said that his friend Cami lives on 17 Fuwakei Road." Ryo said pointing to the map.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Ruki asked, running towards the house.

Ryo had no choice, but to run after her. Once he caught up to Ruki, they were already standing in front of Cami's home.

"Must you always run?" Asked Ryo.

"Must, you always ask stupid questions?" She replied.

Cami's house was just like Ruki's home, except a tad smaller, with a training area in the back. The Digital Fighters walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Two friends of Piximon." Ruki answered.

The door opened, a woman about 5'7" with straight long brown hair, emerald eyes and wearing a ninja's outfit greeted them.

__

'She reminds me so much of my mother… before she died that is. Her hair, eyes, strength and presence is just so familiar.'

"Hello. My name is Cami. It's an honour to meet the digital fighters, not to mention train them." She said shaking their hands.

"Hello Cami. It's an honour to meet an expert at martial arts and weaponry like you. I'm Ruki."

"Hello Cami-san. My name is Ryo." He said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Ruki saw this and felt a pang of anger hit her. '_I knew it. Ryo's just a two-timing pig! I've never seen him be so… respectful towards anyone! To think, I really thought I felt something for that jerk!'_

"Excuse me Cami-san, may I go talk a walk for a while?"

"Of course Ruki, you are a guest. Just be back before dinner." Cami replied.

"Ruki, I'm coming with you." Ryo insisted dropping his bags on the floor.

"No, I want to be alone. Away from people like you." She hissed angrily as she left.

__

Ruki… what did I do wrong?

Stupid Cami-san… No, Cami is a great person, strong willed and intelligent. She's way to good for a dirt bag like Ryo.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Ruki-chan?" asked a boy her age with blue hair and steel gray eyes.

Yet another bump in Ruki and Ryo's relationship (note: It might be 'Jen' x Ruki for one or two chapters). Hopefully I'll resolve this before I leave! By the way don't worry about the real Jen-chan. He's happily living in the 'real world' currently. About Ryo, he doesn't really think of Cami, romantically… he just has respect for her, just as he would for his mother. Thanks for Reading!


	10. Shape Shifter

Thanks to all my reviewers:

coolaef90- Thanks I will!

Kawaii Dragon – It's okay! I'm just glad you're backJ Glad you like it.

Hoobastanker- I'm glad you like this chapterJ 

Arabella Silverbell- LOL, I totally agree with you :P Silly boys:S *sniffles* Neither of us can own Jen-chanL .

****

Shape-Shifter

"Jen-chan?" she asked with an unsure voice and gave him a hug.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" He broke free of the hug and looked in to here eyes.

Ruki was so confused at that point that she didn't even hear her digi-vice beep.

"It's Ryo… I thought he felt *something* for me at last. When I return my feelings towards him, he just goes after another girl."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." 'Jenrya comforted her.

"How'd you get here?"

"My dad sent me here to make sure you're both live and well."

A simple, "Oh." Was all she could say.

"Enough about me, what did Ryo say when you told him how you felt?" 

"I didn't tell him."

__

'That's good, if she did, I would surely be punished.' Brother Simon thought.

"It's getting late, I should walk you back home. Where are you staying?" he asked.

"You can follow me. Where are you staying?" She asked while, leading him towards Cami's place.

"Oh, I'll give you the address. I'm live just around the corner."

They finally reached Cami's house were Ryo was fearful about her safety.

"Ruki!" he called from the house.

She just ignored him and went over to talk to Cami.

"Hey Cami, one of the tamers came to visit us. May he stay for dinner?" Ruki asked.

'Strange, after the digital fighters come, the portal between the real world and the digital world should be closed up till they finish their task.' She thought.

"Sure, of course." Cami-san replied smiling.

Meanwhile by the doorway, Ryo was a tad suspicious about 'Jenrya'. _'Usually when Ruki's upset with me, Jen would usually say something. Right now though, he feels so distant.' _All of Ryo's thoughts were confirmed when his digivice beeped. _'Him? A member of the Brother hood of Seven… it couldn't be."_

"Hey Jen. What brings you here?"

"Hey… erm '_Why didn't Brother Alias tell me his name?' _I came back to the digital world to see how you guys are." Brother Simon lied through his teeth.

__

'Hmm… we were only gone for a day, how would he know we were here… I can talk to Cami about this later.' Ryo thought.

"Hey guys! Why are you standing around? Dinner's Ready!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Glad to see you've met once again." Ruki said to Ryo and linked arms with Jenrya and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello Jenrya. Welcome to my home. Please help yourself." Cami said referring to the dishes of food.

"Thank you." He said grabbing a piece of sushi.

"Wow. You're a great cook, what's your secret?" Ryo complimented as he shoved 2 more pieces of sashimi and sushi into his mouth.

"Ryo. Close your mouth for once. I don't want to see anymore food flying out of it."

"Yes my queen." Ryo joked and received glares from Ruki and Jenrya.

"I'm done. Afterwards, put your dishes in the sink, and we can train a little bit.

"Yeah, finally some good stuff." Ruki remarked happily.

"Ruki, I'm going to leave you two to your training." Jenrya said, walking towards the door.

Ruki followed him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jen! Thanks for everything, be safe alright."

He returned this kiss. "Bye Ruki. Don't worry about me. Here's my address." Jenrya said handing her a piece of paper.

Ryo saw this and immediately cringed. _'If I tell her the truth about him, she probably won't believe me and say I'm jealous. But what… I am jealous, that creep just came from under my nose and swept her away from me.'_

"Well are you going to train with myself and Cami?" Ruki asked impatiently.

"Coming Wildcat!"

"First we're going to focus the mind and body with some Yoga. We need to clear your mind of all thoughts for some activities." Cami said calmly.

After they finished their basic warm-ups. Cami instructed them to climb up a tall and narrow wooden pole and stand on top of it.

"Why are we doing this Cami-san?" Ryo asked?

"Just shut-up and do as she says." Ruki remarked.

Cami just ignored them both and continued. "Put your left foot up onto the inside of your right thigh. (A/N: So they're legs are kind of like a 'P' except pointed instead of curved)

Ryo struggled at the beginning, but eventually got the hang of it.

__

'Stupid Ryo. Always being Mr.Perfect, he's probably trying to impress Cami. Oh well I still have Jen who's a thousand times better than that dirt bag.' Ruki thought.

Suddenly she lost her concentration as well as her balance. Luckily--- or unluckily for her, Ryo caught her and placed her back gently on top of her pole.

"I didn't need your help." Ruki said lowering her head in shame.

"Ruki-chan. You must focus on nothing, but the task at hand. Try thinking of a person who is calm, reserved and graceful." Cami reminded her not moving or breaking her concentration. 

'_Calm like Cami, reserved like Jenrya, graceful as Renamon.' _Ruki thought to herself.

For fifteen minutes, the three of them stood, not moving, trembling or shaking in silence.

"Excellent work you two." Cami said softly, and proceeded to swiftly jump off her pole.

"Thank you." Ryo said.

"What's next?"

"You go wash up and get some rest… tomorrow is going to be a tough day." Cami answered.

"Cami-san, I must talk to you about something important." Ryo pleaded.

"Ruki, will you be alright by yourself?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine Cami." Ruki said walking away.

'_Oh I bet he'll admit his undying love for her… stupid jerk.'_

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Cami asked with concern.

"It's Ruki."

"You love her a lot. Don't you." 

"Yes I would do anything for her, yet she's mad at me and I have no idea why." 

"Ruki is a lot like me when I was younger." Cami laughed.

"With Jenrya here, she's a totally different person. Not that I have anything against the guy." Ryo stated.

"There's something different about him?"

"Yes, the way he acted was so cold and unlike his usual self. Piximon told us if a member of the Brotherhood of Seven were nearby our digivices would beep. Mine did near the doorway." 

"I sensed something cold about him…" She got up and pulled out an old journal. "A-hah! My great grandfather once wrote, '_I can't believe I couldn't tell that shape shifter apart from my dear Alexis.'_" She read aloud.

"So, that's a shape shifter imitating Jenrya?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, you must protect her from him at all cost." Cami said sternly.

"You don't need to tell me that twice. Thanks Cami." Ryo said gratefully and gave her a hug.

A girl with lavender eyes and reddish-orange hair watched the two embrace. '_I knew it." _She thought almost in tears. She picked up a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it. On a separate piece of paper she wrote the words. "Gone to Jen's. From Ruki."

A/N: How'd you like that chapter? **This is the last chapter till September 2nd… **Hopefully I'll finish the story on my vacation. Read and ReviewJ Thanks!


	11. Till Death Do Us Apart :[

Yes, I'm finally back from vacation! It was so fun cruising the eastern carribean and visiting: Jamaica, Haiti, Mexico, and Grand Cayman! Sorry about the long wait, I just started high school and I've got **tons** of homework. 

Thanks to: Angel13- thanks! Hehe… btw, Ruki's almost at Jen's (I'm so evil:P)

Kawaii Dragon – Thanks and sorry about the delay!

Silex- Don't worry I'll keep writing.

Arabella Silverbell- I'm glad you think so. Why Jenrya gets to kiss Ruki… I personally don't know… just another road block in the Ryuki realationship.

CobaltMarineAngemon- AwwJ Thanks! I'm glad you like this fic! Hehe thanks, I had a great vacation.

Wolf Akimaya- interesting huh? *smirks* Ryo gets controlled because… I'm the writer and I say so.(lol just kidding) Erm… honestly, I think they'll each get their shares of possession and odd stuff happening to them throughout the fic. 

Well on with the story. -

Ruki ran through the dim- lit street as she read the tiny words on a piece of paper aloud '45 Highview Avenue' When she finally found the house she faced a small house on the side of a eerie hill.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Ryo called as he entered the guestroom. 

'_Is she sleeping already or just ignoring me? Oh well I'll just go find her'_

After 10 minutes of frantic searching he found a note.

"Cami!!!" He shouted.

Cami rushed down the stairs, "What's wrong?"

"Ruki, Jen, note…" Ryo stuttered handing her the note.

"You must get her back. Don't give him any mercy, remember Jenrya isn't who he seems to be."

"Yes I know. I'll do whatever I can." Assured Ryo.

"Do you even know where Jen lives?" She asked bluntly handing him his sword and Ruki's bow and arrow.

He mentally kicked himself. "I was so jealous I didn't even asked him where he was staying. Ruki's right, I am an idiot."

"Ryo, you're not an idiot. There's something you should know, both you and Ruki have a mental and spiritual connection. For the first couple of times though you'll have to focus your energy more to find her… but as the bond between the both of you strengthens then so will the connection." Cami stated.

"Huh? Connection what?!?" asked a stunned Ryo

"Oh just go find her, remember the yoga? Focus all your energy onto her, if you need some help I'll contact you. Just go!"

"Alright." '_Stay safe Ruki' _He thought as he ran out the door.

'Stay safe Ruki.' She heard an oddly familiar voice call as he knocked on Jenrya's door.

Brother Simon, rubbed his eyes groggily. "Who could be knocking at a time like this? Bloody idiots!" he hissed.

"Ruki?"

"Jen, sorry to bother you. I just needed to get away … from everything."

"It's alright. You can stay here for a while." Comforted Jen.

'Ruki, where could you be?' Ryo thought as he ran down the street.

"Ryo focus all your energy onto her like I said before. Use it to track her down and pin point her location." Cami prayed hoping he would hear her message.

'What was that? I can feel her aura, her presence, it's so strong.' He thought as he followed Ruki's aura towards Jen's house.

Inside the house, Ruki sat on Jenrya's couch.

"Errm… Ruki, do you want some hot chocolate to warm you up?" Jen asked holding up an ocean blue ceramic cup.

"Sure, thanks Jen-chan."

"Here you go. Ruki you know, if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

'Where could you be hiding Jenrya or who-ever you are. It doesn't matter, I'll find Ruki and destroy you for laying your dirty hands on her.' Fumed Ryo as he followed the warm aura.

"Ryo! She's nearby, it's time to pin-point her location at once."

"Cami-san? Yes she is nearby, but I can't seem to find her exact location." He replied.

"Yes it's me. No time to explain this will help you."

Suddenly an image of a dark house on a hill appeared. Next came the vibrant image of Ruki kissing 'Jenrya'.

'That can't be Ruki… with him?!' 

His fury was finally released when yet another image appeared of Brother Simon/ Jenrya… taunting him with Ruki at his side laughing. An infuriated Ryo pulled out his sword and stalked towards the dark house on the hill.

While Ryo trudged towards Brother Simon's residence, the visions that Cami sent were coming true… Ruki and 'Jenrya' were in fact kissing passionately.

'This girl is more amazing that I thought. Maybe Brother Alias shall let me spare her if I kill the boy.' Brother Simon thought.

'I told myself I didn't need that hotshot Akiyama. The jerk doesn't even know I'm gone…'

"Ruki, is there anything wrong?" He asked breaking away from the kiss.

"Nothing it's just that everyone I care about either leaves me or betrays me." Ruki sighed as she kissed him once again.

"I'll never leave you." Jenrya replied before returning the kiss.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ryo boomed as he broke through the door and punched Brother Simon in the face.

"Ryo what the hell are you doing?" Ruki fumed as she slapped him across the face.

"That's not Jen, he's one of the Brotherhood of Seven!" gasped Ryo who was still in pain.

Ruki was a bit shocked and stunned in confusion at the same time, finally she spoke, "Ryo you already have Cami! Why are you such a jerk? I think your jealousy is blinding you."

"No Ruki, he's not the one blinded." Brother Simon interjected as he changed into a dwarf-like creature. "I'm Brother Simon from the Brotherhood of Seven."

"Why… Why did you lie to me? You played with my… emotions, you stupid creep!" Spat Ruki.

"Wildcat! Catch." Ryo yelled while throwing Ruki, her bow and arrow set.

"Thanks I think."

"Let me explain something to you first. Originally I was ordered by Brother Alias to destroy you both. As I began to know you better Ruki my dear, I've changed my mind. If you help me destroy this boy who broke your heart, you may live." Brother Simon Stated.

'What should I do? Who can I trust?' Ruki thought to herself.

"Ruki-chan, it's me Cami. If you won't do it for Ryo, do it for your friends, family and everyone in both the worlds who are depending on both the digital fighters." Cami 'said'.

As Ruki opened her eyes, she saw Ryo and the true form of Brother Simon battling it out. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal.

"Ruki, my love. You're awake, just in time to see the person who has deceived you die at my hands." Announced Brother Simon.

"Unless you're going to commit suicide, I don't think it'll be at your hands." Ruki remarked 

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Ryo didn't deceive me, you're the one that did. You lied to me, used me to lure Ryo here, and will break your promise in the next couple of minutes." Retaliated Ruki.

"What promise are you talking about?" Brother Simon asked now thoroughly confused.

"That you'd always be here for me. Not for long though." She replied pulling out a blue and yellow mixed arrow.

"How could you…" brother Simon asked as he was blasted with a steady stream of water and then thousands of volts of electricity pulsed through his body.

"Ryo, just finish him off." Ruki said as she sulked in a corner.

"Sure thing, my queen." Ryo agreed, as he pinned the dwarf onto the floor and stabbed it through the heart.

In seconds, Brother Simon's body vanished and both of their digivices glowed brightly, yet the female digital fighter remained solemn.

"Ruki, what's wrong?" Ryo asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

She immediately felt discomfort and punched him. "Don't touch me Akiyama." Ruki hissed.

"I'm sorry, why are you mad at me this time?" Ryo pleaded.

"I thought you cared for me… in that kind of way. Could you blame me, for it? With the way you were acting since you met me, even Juri was convinced. When I finally return your feelings, you go fall in love with Cami. I know she's smart and beautiful and everything------"

She was cut off by Ryo, "I don't love Cami, in that way. Cami-san, is just like my mother when she was still alive. You're the only girl in my heart. I'll do anything for you, just to make sure you're safe."

"Ryo… please don't promise me anything. You might end up breaking your promises like all the others. All of them that left me." Ruki pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Ryo.

"My dad, Renamon, that brotherhood guy… and I thought you left me, for Cami… pretty silly huh?"

"So you do like me." Teased Ryo.

"Ryo, you don't understand. I can't… I won't make any promises right now. I'm too confused, I don't even know who to trust." Ruki explained looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember how I feel, and it's not going to change."

"Thanks Ryo. Let's get back to Cami's it's getting late." Ruki said.

'One day Ryo, I'll tell you how I feel…' Ruki thought as they walked back to Cami's home.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. My birthday is this Sunday so I'll be busy most of the week. I hoped you liked that chapter. I think some of the scene or POV changes can get quite confusing though. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll respond to it. Well Read and Review! Thanks!

-Jenni


	12. Searching for an Aura

Yep!:) Chapter 12 here, I was originally going to post it yesterday but I decided not to cause I was lazy plus it was my birthday:) *Throws cake at everyone* Well this chapter is a filler, and Ruki may be a little ooc in the chapter but there's a reason so don't kill me:P Also since there've been so many bumps in the relationship there will be some 'actual' Ryuki parts ^_^. Thanks to my reviewers *hugs*:

Angel13- hehe Thanks:) 

CobaltMarineAngemon- LoL, it was a really long wait though:P Thanks! *helps kick the evil Jen*

Cami sat in the training room still in full concentration as she transmitted her last message to Ruki. She mentally watched the digital fighters work together defeat Brother Simon.

'_I knew those two would defeat that creep. Hmm… they never learn do they, never mess with a girl like Ruki and her emotions.' _She thought as she got up from her training.

Suddenly Cami fell back onto the floor. '_I guess that took more out of me then I thought. I must regain my strength quickly; Ryo and Ruki are coming back soon and I'll have to aid them on the next part over their journey_.'

Ruki and Ryo left Brother Simon's temporary residence and headed back towards Cami's home.

"Hey Ryo, I got a question. It might seem a little weird though."

"Sure, ask away Pumpkin." Teased Ryo.

"Did Cami 'talk' to you telepathically?" inquired Ruki.

"Yeah, she did. What did she say to you?"

"I was really confused about you and Jen---- I mean Brother Simon. So Cami told me to help you for the sake of everyone and the digital world." Ruki explained.

After hearing that, Ryo was phased out in thought. '_She would've let him kill me if the digital world wasn't in danger… I deserved it though.'_

'_Why does Ryo look so sad all of a sudden? He seems all void of emotions… looking at him makes me feel horrible.'_ Ruki thought.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing. Don't worry about me Wildcat." He assured her.

"So what did Cami say to you?" interrogated Ruki.

"When you ran away to _his_ house, I didn't know where you were. So she taught me how to sense and follow your aura and pinpoint your location. Cami also projected images of you and-----" Ryo tried to reply but was cut of by Ruki.

"Ryo-kun, I'm sorry about him… I was just so angry and reckless. I couldn't even think straight…" She apologized.

"Ruki-chan, you don't need to explain anything to me. It was my fault."

"For the last time it wasn't your fault. What are you talking about my 'aura'? What's that?"

"Pumpkin, your aura is basically your energy and its power. You're is warm, strong and wild." Described Ryo.

"Once again, the legendary tamer has beaten me to something." Ruki pouted.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked while he was very puzzled.

"You can sense auras, well mine at least. When I'm still confused about this whole energy thing." She replied bluntly.

"Yes, but I can only sense yours. Cami said that we have some sort of spiritual bond, so you should be able to sense mine as well." Ryo stated trying to remember what Cami-san told him.

"But how am I going to do it? Say let me sense Ryo's aura, Abracadabra. I don't think so Akiyama." Mocked Ruki still who was still unsure.

"You just have to concentrate on me, focus all your energy and everything on nothing but yours truly." Explained Ryo 

"Wow Ryo, you're mighty egotistic today." Laughed Ruki.

"Ruki, I know that's how it sound, but I'm serious. Remember in the D-Reaper, and you were Sakuyamon and I was Justimon?"

"How could I forget. What about it?"

"Well that's what you have to do except, keep your energy and think about me." Instructed Ryo.

"Alright here I go."

'_Hmm… what is there about Ryo? Well he has his wild untamed hair, his dorky smirk, and those breath taking eyes…'_ Suddenly she felt a sense of warmth nearby.

"Ryo! I sense it, the warmth. It's all coming from you!" Ruki exclaimed as she felt something take over.

"Way to go Wildcat. I knew you could do it." Cheered Ryo as Ruki unexpectedly hugged him.

"Mmm… I feel so secure… so complete." Ruki said as she snuggled closer to Ryo.

(A/N: Ruki is still in a trance- like mood till Ryo breaks the 'trance'.)

"Umm… You do notice that this is me Ryo, the guy you hate and despise right?" He asked blushing, yet a little confused about what was going on.

"Of course I do. I would never tell anyone this, but you actually are sweet and did I mention attractive?" she whispered softly into his ear.

'_Oh god, this can't be happening. Could it?'_ Ryo thought as he turned beat red.

At that point something hit him, "Ruki, you're still in a trace. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but **stop thinking about me!**" he pleaded mentally kicking himself, yet inside knowing what he said was best.

"But Ryo, don't you love me?" The tranced out Ruki asked as she attempted to give him a kiss.

"Of course I do, but I know you're in a deep trance that you have to get out of. I've always dreamed about you and I kissing, but it wouldn't mean much if you were phased out like this and I took advantage of you. Plus, I know that the 'real' Ruki would never kiss me this way, so it's okay. I can wait for that day." Rationalized Ryo 

At that point Ruki snapped out of her very deep trance.

"Ryo what happened? After I felt your aura, I blanket out." Ruki claimed.

"Nothing, you just needed to take a nap." Lied Ryo, trying to erase the past few moments from his mind.

"Oh! I need to talk one of those right now…" she said as she slowly fell asleep.

"Good Night Ruki… Sweet dreams." He whispered into Ruki's ear as he carried her back to Cami's.

The next morning, Ruki woke up to the sound of Ryo's snoring.

'_Huh? How'd I get back into Cami's house, let alone her guestroom?' _she thought to herself.

"Ruki-chan! You're awake!" Cami greeted.

"Good morning Cami-san. How did I get here?" Ruki asked and returned the greeting.

"Ryo brought you back to my home last night. You were so exhausted so he carried you back." She explained.

"Oh… I guess I'll have to thank him later." Ruki shrugged as she looked at Ryo.

"Ruki may I talk to you privately in the kitchen?" Cami asked as she lead Ruki away from the still sleeping Ryo.

"What is it Cami?"

"It's Ryo what do you think of him?" She asked calmly.

This caught Ruki way off guard, "Um… he's alright. Good friend, sort of funny." 

"Not in that way. I mean as more than a friend. You know that you can always talk to me about anything." Cami stated.

After an hour of convincing, Ruki finally admits her true feelings. "Yes, Cami. I do like Ryo more than a friend, but I'm not sure of some things." Ruki answered hesitantly.

"What's holding you back Ruki-chan?" Cami asked.

"Well, everyone I care about leaves me or breaks their promises to me and I don't want them to leave me as well." 

"I think I might have something that may help you both. Go wake up Ryo, I have some new information for the both of you." Instructed Cami.

Ruki woke upstairs to find Ryo still sleeping *sweat drop*.

"Ryo get the hell up now!" She shouted.

'_Huh? Who's yelling? I was having a nice dream too.' _Ryo thought as he opened his eyes to see Ruki looking down at him.

All he could mutter were two words, "Fiery… Angel?"

"What the hell are you talking about Ryo? Hurry up and get up! Cami needs to talk to us about something."

Fifteen minutes later, Ryo joined the two girls in the kitchen.

"Ryo-kun, Ruki-chan. You are both the digital fighters, I'm sure you know that. Separately, you are proud, strong and determined, but together your bond shall be unbreakable and unstoppable. To work on your connection, you must learn and understand each other. My friend in Amaretto, shall help you both. Here is the address, your bags and a new pair of clothes." She instructed.

Hmm… How'd you like that chapter… hehe mostly a filler, cuz I need to develop some stuffs but whatever:P *ish to lazy to write more so she leaves* Well buh –bye! 


	13. The Knight in Shining Armor and The Prin...

Sorry, for the very long wait, but I was really busy with school lately * yuck *. Any ways, I hope you like this chapter! Also thanks to ColbatMarineAngeman for reviewing my fic *hugs*… hehe either Ruki would've gotten a heart attack or beaten Ryo into a pulp, but you never know ;). Well on with the fic-------- 

****

The Knight in Shining Armor and The Princess in the Frilly Pink Dress

Brother Alias watched, from his alter with a surface of glimmering water as an image of Cami and the two digital fighters appeared as if it were some dark magic.

' I see, those two brats are going to Amaretto. Well, I've got the perfect plan…' He thought.

"Sister Alexis!" He called as she appeared immediately and bowed before him.

"You called, Brother Alias?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, all the males I've sent have failed me. You should be grateful that Simon was your actual brother… if not you wouldn't be here right now." He stated.

"I know and I'm grateful to be serving a person with such immense power." She complimented. 

"You must go to Amaretto town and destroy the boy first and if you want to you may destroy the girl afterwards. I will give you more specific details later." Alias instructed.

"Thank you brother. I will not fail you." She said as she vanished once again into thin air.

At Cami's house, Ruki and Ryo stayed for a while trying to get some more details about the town.

"Cami, I want to say thank you for the little talk that we had and for helping with everything… if you know what I mean." Ruki stuttered as she gave Cami a hug.

"No problem Ruki-san. It was part of your training any ways, but if you ever need me again you know how to reach me." Assured Cami as she turned towards Ryo.

"Thank you, for having us here and helping me find Ruki." 

"You're welcome Ryo-kun. I wish you two the best."

After 15 minutes the two said their final good-byes and set off to Amaretto.

"So Ruki, how is it like being a digital fighter?" Ryo asked trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"It's confusing, I mean I don't even know who I can trust anymore--- except for certain people. Also it's stressful, if I fail, then the whole digital world will be destroyed by evil." She explained slowly, trying to choose the right words to describe her feelings.

"Wait Ruki, the whole world is counting on us. I'm here to help as well pumpkin." He corrected.

"Thanks Ryo. I wonder what Cami's friend actually 'does'. For all we know she could be part of the brotherhood of Seven."

"Well, I doubt Cami would lead us wrong and no offense, but I don't think a girl would be part of the Brotherhood of Seven." Assured Ryo.

"Not taken, but you do have a point… but I'm still not sure about certain things." Ruki stated.

"Well, if you do get scared, I Ryo your knight in shining armor is here to protect you." He kidded.

"If my memory is correct, I was the one that saved you from the Jenrya imposter. Therefore making you the princess in the frilly pink dress." Retaliated Ruki as she messed up his hair.

"Aww, my beautiful hair all messed up." Ryo pouted as he tried to fix his hair, causing Ruki to laugh out loud.

"You're sure getting used to the royalty of being a princess, but tell me when did the digital world have marketplaces and villages?" She asked pointing to a marketplace with merchants trying to sell their goods.

"I can't remember. There were villages before, but never a marketplace. We could always go asked around."

Although Ruki was already ten steps ahead of him as she walked into a shop with dim lights and blood red curtains.

"Hey Ruki, isn't the knight supposed to wait and protect the princess?"

"Not if the princess is a slowpoke like you Ryo." Laughed Ruki.

"Of all the shops you had to go into, you just had to go into the creepiest one." Ryo complained.

"Aww… is the wittle Ryo scared?" Ruki teased in a baby voice.

"Yes I am… I think I need my knight in shining armor to hold my hand." He said as he winked at her.

'_You never give up do you Ryo-kun?' _Ruki thought but before she could reply a girl interrupted her.

"Excuse me… were you two looking for something?" A girl with lavender hair and eyes asked.

"We were just lost and we needed to know where Amaretto town is." Clarified Ruki.

"You are **in** Amaretto Town. Famous in all the digi-world for our one of a kind marketplace and this shop is famous for our fortune telling." The girl boasted proudly.

"Alexis, you didn't tell me we had customers." An older woman around Cami's age asked as she peeked out the door.

"We're not really customers. We just needed to ask you for directions, so we should leave now. Sorry for bothering you." Ryo apologized as he and Ruki turned to leave the store.

"Wait! Please come back Ryo and Ruki!" The older woman shouted and tried to stop them.

"How did you know our names? " Ruki demanded to know.

"Cami messaged me and told me about you two. You're not customers, you'll be our honored guests and you'll receive a special treatment." The woman tried to explain, but was kind of scared as well.

"You can telepathically communicate with Cami too?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, I was the one that taught her how to do it. Both of you will learn how to communicate with each other, as well, but not without the help of myself, Ariah and my assistant Alexis." 

"Nice to meet you both." He said as he eyed, the mysterious potions and jars on the multiple shelves.

"Hello, thank you very much for the offer, but we really don't have anything to pay you with." Apologized Ruki.

"Ruki-chan, no need to apologize, it will be an honour to work with you both and honour is all I need at the moment. Alexis, can you prepare room #9 for these two?" Ariah asked.

"What's this treatment you're talking about? How do we know that it's not dangerous?" Ryo interrogated suspiciously knowing that Ruki was unsure of this situation.

"You'll find out soon, just wait a couple of minutes while Alexis sets up the room. It's not dangerous, all you need is trust in each other and you'll be fine. Do you trust each other?"

"Of course I trust Ruki, probably with my life although, I'm not sure if she trusts me though…" he revealed.

"Ryo, I do trust you, probably more than a lot of other people." She assured him.

'_Hmm… this can get interesting. Applying to become the old woman's assistant was a brilliant idea. After the treatment I'll be able to find out their weaknesses." _Alexis thought evilly as she 

prepared Room #9.

Sorry for the really crappy title, I suck at summaries and titles so leave me alone (j/k). Ohh… what could be this treatment that Ariah's talking about? Hmm.. you'll just have to wait and see… well bye bye for now:)

-Jenni


	14. Realization

Hmm… not much to say… this might get a little confusing since there are so many sequences. Thanks to CobaltMarineAngemon and Kawaii Dragon:) *hugs* 

Kawaii- glad your back! Yup I am developing the Ryuki, but there are gonna be more road blocks because *thinks* cause I'm evil! lol (j/k)

CobaltMarineAngemon- Yup! I liked the chapter title too… I dunno where I got it from though.

------------

"Ariah! Room #9 is prepared!" Alexis called as she stepped out of a room full of misty blue fog.

"Thank you Alexis, now hand me the two visicinous sticks." She ordered.

"What's going to happen know?" Ryo asked.

"These visicinous sticks, enable a person to see into a person's mind." 

"I don't want anyone to look into my mind." Exclaimed Ruki as she jumped out of her seat.

"It's alright Ruki. You can look into my mind… see if there's anything interesting in it." He smirked.

" So you'll be looking through Ryo's mind first. Is that correct Ruki?" Ariah asked as she handed them both a glowing translucent stick.

"Yeah I guess. Probably nothing I don't know already." Ruki shrugged as she followed Ariah, Alexis and Ryo into room #9.

"Cami taught you both to focus, right?" 

"Yeah." The two said in unison.

"Well, Ruki lie down on this wooden mat, and Ryo go lie down on the one on the other side." She ordered.

'_I wonder what's going to happen… what's Ruki going to see?'_ Ryo asked himself mentally as he tried to do as Ariah instructed.

Suddenly Ryo lost his consciousness and Ruki was now in a child's playground, where a young boy not much older than seven sat alone in the park. Oddly enough the young boy had the bluest eyes and the scruffiest hair.

'_Could that be Ryo? It couldn't be, he seems so sad and he's all by himself.'_

"Hello. Is your name Ryo by any chance?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, who are you?" the little boy asked meekly.

"My name is Ruki, it was just that you looked so sad… What's wrong?" 

"Well, my mommy was missing for a couple of days and my daddy came home and he smelled like Drunk! Then he told me mommy's gone and a bug called cancer…. It… killed her! 

"I'm so sorry… Why are you all alone right now? It's not safe out here." Ruki said as she comforted the younger Ryo, while her voice remained the same.

"I can't, if I go home, my daddy's gonna hurt me again." he pleaded rolling up his sleeve to reveal multiple cuts and bruises.

'_Oh my god… poor Ryo. I never knew he had that kind of life. I just sort of assumed that his life was perfect…'_

Next she was sent to the digimon card game tournament that took place 2 years ago. There were thousand of people gathering around watching the card game between Ryo and Ruki.

Out of no where, a screaming fan-girl yelled out, "Go Ryo! I love you!!!!"

'_You know… I feel kind of sorry for the guy with all those girls after him. I'm surprised he hasn't gone out with any of them…'_

There was a huge uproar in the volume, intensity filled the room and suddenly someone walked right through her.

'_What the hell just happened? Am I some sort of ghost?' _Ruki thought angrily as she glared at a man.

"No, you're not a ghost. You're not allowed to talk or be 'part' of this particulate memory sequence." A voice answered.

"Umm.. okay?" Ruki said still confused.

The announcer and spectators sat full of tension as Ryo placed a card down, not knowing that it would win the game. Ruki watched her younger self, face the defeat.

"Great game. You were awesome." Ryo complimented.

"Whatever." Her younger self said as she walked away.

Ruki saw the look in Ryo's eyes, a bit of hurt, yet amazed at _something._

"Hey Ryo!" the girl who was screaming in the stands called.

"Hey Melinda. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure thing sweetheart. You were awesome out there." She cheered.

"It's about us…" Ryo started.

"Oh, yeah. I know. Some people started calling you the legendary tamer. So know I'm the legendary tamer's girlfriend!" Melinda giggled in a high pitch tone.

"It's not that. I do care about you… but not in the way I thought I did."

"What do you mean?" she asked tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"I know who I want to be with. She doesn't know it yet, but there's something about her that makes me feel different from everyone else." Ryo tried to explain calmly.

"So you're dumping me for another girl?" Melinda cried as tears ran freely down her face.

"I'm not dumping you for her. I don't even know her very well. That's not the point. I'm giving you the change to leave me. You deserve much better than me and I want you to find someone who'll love you the way you love them." He continued.

"Thanks Ryo. I'll never forget you… Goodbye…" Melinda said mournfully as she walked out of the building.

__

'Wow. I wonder who that girl was that he was talking about. Must have been someone really special. But why isn't he still looking for her?' Ruki thought to herself.

"Hello!" Ryo said to the younger version of Ruki.

"What do you want? Are you trying to rub it in my face that you're the winner." She glared at him.

"No. It's just that you're an amazing person. With or without the cards. You've got something special. Hold onto it." Ryo stated as he walked away.

The last memory sequence was placed on a beautiful, calm, placid brook. Beside it was her exact self just gazing at the scenery, hidden in the shadows of the forest was Ryo silently looking at her.

'_We've never been in this area before… so why is it a memory?'_

"Ryo's dream is a big part of his memory. If you listen carefully enough, you can hear his thoughts." The same voice as before called out.

She listened and her Ryo think. " God, I knew she was beautiful before, but when she's so happy she's absolutely indescribable."

After 5 minutes of deep thinking Ryo finally walked towards the 'dream' Ruki as the real one looked on.

"Ruki…"

"What's wrong Ryo?"

"My heart. When it's with you the world stops and all I can think about is you…. How to cherish, care about, just wishing you felt the same way too. 

'_I knew he liked me, but never that much. I feel so horrible, he actually *cares*.' _Ruki thought to herself although feeling a little guilty.

The last words were cut off, but she saw Ryo and herself embrace. There was something wrong though, Ryo looked like he was fighting with something inside of him. The sky turned red and Ryo crumbled onto the floor. The 'dream' Ruki rushed to his side, but as he looked at her, his eyes flashed red and black as he stabbed her through the heart. Later he resumed back to normal.

She heard him think once again, '_ Oh my god. How could I have done that? I killed the one girl I've been waiting for, the one girl I would do anything for…' _as he realized what just happened.

'What happened? Ryo lost control of something inside of him. No wonder why he was acting so strangely these past few days, the poor guy. I have to tell him how I feel…' Ruki concluded as she was transported back to reality.

How'd you like that? Sorry if it was a little confusing…. But all of it was about Ryo's past. I'm not sure if all of the facts are correct since there's not much background on him. I think this was one of my worst chapters… eee I might re-write this chapter… anyways, give me some feed-back.


	15. Broken Promises

Hey Hey! Jenni here! I was right the last chapter was confusing… I'm gonna re-edit the previous chapters once I have time… which is probably next year (just kidding). Don't worry the plot is going to be mainly the same. Also, the action parts are most likely going to 're-start' so to speak, at the end of the next chapter and the next next chapter should have lots. 

Thanks to:

****

Kawaii Dragon- Yeah I know it's sort of confusing… I haven't figured out how I'm going to make it 'unconfusing' yet. I was kind of worried that I would get yelled at since I made up so much stuff about Ryo, most of it was probably false, but it's not my fault I've only seen the dub! *laughs*

**CobaltMarineAngemon****- **Glad you liked it. I felt kind of bad being a meanie, but what can I say? *thinks* Hehe, personally I think I suck at writing, but I do it anyways because I love to write:) (sort of contraditory isn't it?)

**WezL****- **Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter ^_^.

**Angel13****- ***magically waves her hands and makes Ryo appear in a frilly pink dress for Ruki's amusement.* Anyways, Sorry about the lack of updates… too busy with school *yucky*. :) Thanks:)

On with the story----

****

Broken Promises

Ruki opened her eyes, groggily and felt pairs of eyes staring at her, yet somehow she managed to ignore them all. 

'_Poor Ryo, I never would've guess there was so much behind him'_ she thought as she breathed heavily after the intense experience.

"Hey Wildcat!" Ryo grinned as he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Ryo, I'm so sorry!" She yelled out of nowhere as she hugged Ryo and tackled him onto the floor.

"What could Wildcat be sorry about?"

"You mean you didn't see what I saw? Ruki asked as she got up.

"I don't think so. All I saw was darkness, and oddly little sheep jumping around." Ryo replied as he scratched his head.

"Ruki, are you going to let Ryo see your memories or not?" Alexis interrupted.

"I don't think so Alexis…"

"Wait Ryo, you're such a big dork! When did I say you were allowed to make decisions for me?" Ruki yelled.

"I guess I assumed you wouldn't want me in your all so complex mind." He shrugged.

"Well you assumed wrong! Alexis tell Ariah that the Legendary Tamer will be looking into my mind." She spoke triumphantly.

'_As soon as I find out enough… you'll both be gone.' _Sister Alexis thought immorally.

"Wow! It's a miracle, the digimon queen is finally being nice to Princess Ryo." He teased.

"Well, it's nice to see that you like being a princess in a frilly pink dress, but you know people can surprise you. Maybe there are some things that you just don't know." Ruki teased back.

'_Ruki's sure acting_ weird today, I wonder what she's up to. Maybe it's something that she saw…'

"Ryo, time to get your head out of LaLaLand, we need to go to room #9 again." Ruki interrupted.

"Alright, I'll be there right after you pumpkin."

"So you've changed your mind Ruki?" laughed Ariah.

"Yeah it would be unfair to Ryo, even though he can get quite annoying at times." She explained.

"It was a pleasure to fulfil my duties to annoy her Royal Highness." Ryo grinned.

"Oh shut up and read my mind you idiot." Ruki demanded.

In a couple of minutes Ruki fell into a sleep-like trance and Ryo was teleported to the first memory.

Ryo walked around staring at his familiar, yet unknown surroundings. 

'_ I know I've been here before, but where?' _ He thought as a younger version of a certain red-haired girl caught his eye.

She was cheerfully training with a tall man that had reddish-orange hair, and a strong built, who seemed to be her father.

'_Wow, I've never seen Ruki so happy in her entire life. She never talks very much about her dad though.' Ryo thought as he watched her throw punches and kicks._

Ruki's mother came running out from the house and quickly sent Ruki inside, while she had a private talk with her father. The young Ruki's face remained cheerful, yet confused as she watched her mother argue with her father.

"You're leaving me? What about Ruki!?! She loves you and needs a father!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, I just don't love you like I thought I did before…"the man said as he opened the door… about to leave them both.

  
The little Ruki ran outside against her mother's wishes and asked, "Daddy? Where you going?" in a confused tone.

Her father picked her up and hugged her for the last time, while whispering something in her ear.

"Bye bye Daddy! I love you, come back soon. Remember you promised!"

"Bye Pumpkin, I love you too…" he said as he left.

'_No wonder why she doesn't like to be called Pumpkin… I'm such an idiot.'_ Ryo thought as he mentally kicked himself.

The next image Ryo saw was Ruki staring blankly at a calendar. The date May 10th was circled with red pen and written underneath were two words… "My Birthday".

'_Why is Ruki-chan so sad on her birthday? Why isn't anyone there with her?' _He asked himself.

At that point Ryo swore he heard Ruki actually *think*. '_I can't believe it! Everyone forgot about my birthday! Mom's too busy with her stupid photo shoots to even notice and my so-called friends are probably too busy shopping and flirting with guys to even remember.'_

Suddenly the phone rang which caught her totally off guard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruki! Happy Birthday sweetie." The voice on the other line said.

"Thanks I'm so glad you remembered Kevin! She replied with a hint of red creeping across her cheeks.

"I need to talk to you about something important. See you in the park in about 10?"

"Sure see you then!" Ruki replied as she placed the phone back onto the reciever.

Ruki quickly changed into a simple lavender tank top with black jeans and ran to the park to meet Kevin.

"Hey Ruki, looking great as always." A guy with spiky black hair with orange streaks and dark brown eyes complimented.

"Hey Kev. Not so bad yourself… What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about us… I don't think we should see each other anymore." Kevin said as he looked at the floor.

"Why?! You promised me, you said you'd never leave me." Ruki asked frantically.

"I'm going through a hard time right now and I need someone who is stable…" he explained.

"You don't think I'm not going through things? That you're special? I know we can get through this together!" She assured him.

"I don't think so, you're not getting my point. I tried to put it so I wouldn't hurt you, but you wouldn't listen. There's someone else who's always been with me and I think I'm falling in love with her.." he said as he looked away.

"So that's it! You dump me for the next skank you see and have a one day meaningless relationship with her?!! This is the best birthday ever!" She ranted as everyone stopped and gave them funny looks.

"Ruki, I still like you. If you get better, may be we can get back together. Just like before, wouldn't you like that?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You freak! You break up with me and then try to hug me?!? Then you say you're in love with a girl, and then afterwards you say you'll dump her if you get better. Well get this through your head, I won't be waiting for you, so we will never be together again. I hope whoever your next girlfriend is dumps you like the piece of worthless trash that you are!." Ruki shouted as she ran back home.

'_No wonder why Ruki hated the guy tamers… first her dad and now her ex boyfriend Kevin. Wait a minute… isn't it the 9th of May today!? Ruki's birthday is tomorrow, I've got to plan something special for her.'_

The sequence after, Juri and Ruki were sitting in Shinjuku Park right after the D-reaper incident just talking…

"So you finally got to see Leomon again?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah it was so great to finally see him again. I feel bad that I helped the D-reaper." Juri replied.

"It's not your fault, I would be sad if the same thing happened to Renamon…"

"I'm sorry about that Ruki."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Renamon will be happy to be back in her world… At least you're finally dating a certain goggle- heard." Ruki teased.

"Hey how did you know I like him" Juri asked.

"It was pretty obvious you two liked each other! It was just a matter of time…" Ruki said.

Juri blushed. "How was that obvious? Wait, Ruki how come I've never heard you talk about any of the guys?"

"You know I tried dating before, but guys can be such jerks. Plus there really isn't anyone to like. Kenta and Kazu are plain idiots, Takato is with you, and Jenrya is too much like an older brother." She explained.

"Hey what about Ryo? I heard from Jen that you two had a 'moment' during the battle with the D-Reaper." Juri pointed out.

'_Yeah! What about me? How could you forget yours truly?' _ Ryo asked no one in particular.

"Ryo's an annoying jerk that won't leave me alone! I have to admit he's kind of cute, but he's probably got thousands of girls wanting to date him. Plus, you know I won't *like* just any guy, they have their own personality, and stand out in a crowd, if you know what I mean." Ruki added.

"Ruki, don't say that…remember you did give him Sakuyamon's power. I think Ryo is different from all the guys, and I guess his teasing you is his way of caring." Juri said.

"Whatever, I sincerely doubt that, but I'll see what happens…" Ruki said skeptically.

'_Hehe, my Ruki is so naïve. Wait a minute, she's not mine yet… when I wake up from this, I've got a plan.'_

The next morning, Ryo got up and quickly wrote a letter address to Ruki and headed out to the Amaretto marketplace…

What could Ryo's and Alexis' plan be? When will Ruki ever find the courage to tell Ryo her feelings? Hmm… quite soon actually, but then again I'm writing this story and there will always be halts in their relationship! *laughs evilly*. Anyways, I hoped you like it!

-Jenni.


	16. A Night to Remember

Whoa… looks at the date.. I haven't updated since the end of September. *runs away from the angry mob of people.* Any ways, this chapter is really long (originally two chapters, but I combined them.) Hehe, this chapter is sort of romantic (compared to the rest of my chapters), but of course I am romantically-challenged. Ha Ha. Also the lyrics are from Box Car Racer's- There is. Also, I'm not very fluent in latin so please excuse me if I said something totally wrong.

Thanks to the following people:

Angel13- LOL thanks so much for yelling at me and telling me to type the next chapter. If it wasn't for you I would've probably been lazy and not uploaded this. Thanks. ^_^

CobaltMarineAngemon- *points to chapter* Ryo's plan is in there. Thanks for actually telling me to write. I thought people forgot about this story.

Kawaii Dragon- I'm going to be evil later, but for now this is a "semi-romantic" chapter. 

WezL- Thanks

Wolf Akimaya- Ryo wasn't raped o_0. Naïve = http://www.fanfiction.net/dictionary.php?word=naive&pop=0

Sally- Thanks a lot. ^_^

****

A Night to Remember

Ryo got up quickly the next morning, just so he could complete the first phase of his "plan" in secret. Unknown to him, there was someone indeed aware of it.

'That boy is a sentimental fool. He's like a lap-dog trying to accommodate and please his precious little Ruki' Sneered Brother Alias as he watched from his alter.

"Brother Alias, sir." Interrupted a shy voice behind him.

"How Dare you inter---" he boomed, but cut himself off after realizing who he was speaking too.

"I have the gem you ordered." The elfish figure replied as if he was void of emotions.

"Thank you Joseph, I am please. I will call you when I need your help once again." Alias stated in a tone different from his usual self as he opened a dusty old spell book.

'_Centrum est obscurus. Tenebrae respiratis. Cu a justoral acestui magic glob de cristal. Etse scris, aceasta putere este dreptul popruil de a conduce. Asa sa fie! Acum!'_ Alias chanted as the gem glowed a firey red and was now attached to a silver chain.

(Translation: The centre is dark. The darkness breathes. Use this orb as your guide. It is written, this power is my people's right to wield. Let it be so! Now!)

"Joseph, Come here at once." Order Alias.

"Yes, Brother?" he questioned politely.

"Go to Amaretto right now and sell this to the male digital fighter. If you must offer it for free… he must have it." Brother Alias explained quickly.

"Yes Brother Alias. It shall be done." Joseph said and in a snap he was gone!

Meanwhile it was near noon, and Ryo has been out in the marketplace still searching.

"It's Ruki's birthday and I've spent 3 hours searching for a gift. Most of this stuff is either too expensive, girly for her liking or pieces of junk. I could've spent the whole day with Ruki- Chan… but no… I had to be difficult." He said to nobody in particular as he searched through all the goods.

After searching for 35 minutes, something caught his eye. A firey red gem attached by a silver chain.

"Hello sir. How much is this?" Ryo asked pointing to the gem.

"1000 digi-dollars. Take a closer look." Offered the elfish-shopkeeper.

As the gem moved towards his skin, a magical force sent chills down his spine.

"Wow, mysterious, firey and beautiful. Reminds me of Ruki alright! Unfortunately I don't have enough money." He replied sheepishly.

"I can tell you really care about this girl. I'm Joseph." The shopkeeper greeted.

"Yeah, I do. It's her birthday today." Answered Ryo.

"Then what are you doing here? Take the gem and take care of her. I know how you would feel. You see, I love this girl named Alexis and she doesn't even know…" Brother Joseph said mournfully.

"I'm sure she'll feel the same way. You're a great guy! Thanks a lot and good luck!" Ryo yelled as he ran towards Serenity Square.

'_So typical. I'm spending my birthday all alone once again. Where'd Ryo go without me. That stupid jerk… thank god he doesn't know it's my birthday. He'll probably make fun of me' _ Ruki thought as she sat in the sun room.

"Hello Ruki! Happy Birthday!" Ariah said cheerfully as she help up a piece of cake.

"What? How'd you know it was my birthday?" Ruki asked.

"I can read minds dear, remember? Now have some cake and cheer up!" laughed Ariah.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ryo to come back?" She asked.

"Oh, Ryo. I forgot he wrote you a note." Alexis said as she passed a sheet with some scruffy handwriting scrawled over it.

Hiya Wildcat!

I was up before you today! Well I've gone out to run a few errands while you're still asleep. What were you mumbling about at night? Sandblasters and burnt shoes eh?!? O_0. Well I'll see you at Serenity Square in the park/ picnic area at 6-ish? See you there.

Ryo.

"How typical of Ryo to be so complicated! Couldn't he just tell me about leaving and such? Alexis what time is it?" Ruki spouted in one breath.

"Almost 5 why?" Alexis snubbed.

"I have to go meet Ryo in an hour and I smell like incense. "

"The whole store smells like this. Why do you care any ways, it's just Ryo right?" Alexis asked.

"Ruki go take a shower, Alexis and I will find you something nice to wear." Ariah suggested.

"Not anything too girly! "Ruki said as she stepped into the shower.

"How about this one?" Alexis asked holding up a strappy green dress.

"A little too formal, but it could work. How about this?" Ariah suggest pointing to a red spaghetti strap top and a black skirt.

"Ohh.. very nice. Not too girly either. What about accessories." Alexis reminded.

"Probably just a simple hair clip. I don't want to over do it."

"A chrome dragon fly! How's this?" The young girl asked.

"Perfect. Just drop the tank top and black skirt into the laundry chute so Ruki can change.

In ten minutes, Ruki was out and dressed. Alexis and Ariah rushed to get her hair ready.

"Ruki, have you ever put up your hair chop sticks before?" Alexis asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Because that's how your hair will be tonight." She announced and in a single twist, Ruki's hair was done!

Ariah clipped the chrome dragonfly onto her hair and Ruki was ready with only 10 minutes to spare.

"Take a look at yourself." Ariah suggested as a mirror was brought in front.

Her has up with black chopsticks and a few strands of hair accented her facial features. Her attire was simplistic, yet eye catching at the same time.

"Sere Square is just down the road and to the left! Have fun with Ryo!" Ariah teased.  
"Very funny… but thanks a lot" Ruki waved as she ran off.

'_It's not like Ruki to be late. Maybe she didn't want to come. Wait a minute!' _ Ryo thought as he saw a girl in red and black running towards him.

"Hey Ruki, Happy Birthday! Sorry about not telling you I left." He apologized.

"What?!?! You knew it was my birthday?" She stammered.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm psychic you know." Ryo joked.

"So you knew it was my birthday, yet you ditched me all day?" The red head questioned carefully.

"Well, since you're dressed up all nicely, let's not start and argument. Look there's food let's go!" Ryo suggested!

"You cooked all of this?" Ruki asked.

"Ugh, yeah. I was out all day preparing this for your birthday dinner & night so I have an excuse." He pouted.

"So where are we eating?

"Right here pumpkin. This is a picnic… where you eat on the floor." As he pulled out a fleece blanket and laid it on the floor and brought out candles.

"What's with all the candles?" Ruki asked with slight confusion.

"It'll get dark soon, so the candles will be our light. I don't think you'll like eating in the dark."

"Well, you thought right! Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Bread, that's stilll warm, roast chicken spinach salad, and strawberry shortcake for dessert." Ryo pointed out.

"Ohh… we could make sandwiches, pass me the knife."

Ryo passed her the knife and Ruki started to slice the bread. Later she combined the chicken and salad placing it onto the bread.

"Wow, that looks good. I bet I can make a better one though." He boasted egotistically as he piled up chicken and salad onto the bread.

"They're both the same because you're using the same ingredients though…"

"Fine then, now it won't be the same." He said as he cute a piece of cake and smushed it into the slices of bread.

"That looks… good." Ruki laughed sarcastically as Ryo took a bite of his strawberry shortcake, chicken and spinach sandwhich.

"Yeah it really was." He replied just as sarcastically, throwing the sandwich to the side

"Do you want a bite of mine? I only poisoned it a little bit." Ruki offered.

"Sure, I think my taste-buds are confused right now, so it won't taste the poison." Ryo chided.

After a bite or two, Ruki made more sandwiches. To their suprise, the two finished them all off in 10 minutes except for 3 sandwiches!

"Wow! I'm stuffed."

"Me too, I think we should go walk off all of the food." Ruki suggested.

"There's more food left, we could go give it too that homeless man over there." Ryo said as he picked up the left overs.

" Hello." Ruki greeted.

"What do you want?" The man replied harshly.

"We have some food left and we were wondering if you were hungry." Ryo offered.

The man got up and picked up a crow bar. "You selfish little jerk! Do you think you're better than me? I might be homeless, but I don't need your cheap charity." He yelled as he swung the bar at Ruki's face.

As if by instinct, Ryo stepped in between the two and caught the crowbar. Ruki counter this and powerfully kicked the man at his mid-section. After, they both sprinted at top-speed away from the homeless man. The two stopped at a fountain to catch their breath.

"Wow, he was really grateful." Ryo said in a half-annoyed voice.

"Stupid jerk, we just thought he need it. That's the last time I help someone." 

"You know what?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"We're a good team. I protect and block while you kick their ass!" Ryo laughed.

"True, true… but I can do both all by myself if I wanted to" Ruki added.

"Oh yeah Ruki, here's your birthday present. I hope it's not to girly for you liking." Ryo spoke calmly as he passed a box towards her.

"Wow, Ryo! It's beautiful, but I can't accept it." Ruki replied serenely as she handed him the reddish-gem and silver pendant back.

Ryo's figure slumped a bit and he felt as if his heart was ripped in two.

Finally, he was able to speak two words, "Why not?"

"Ryo I'm sorry but I don't deserve it. I'm always rude to everyone and mean to you, yet for some reason you put up with me. Plus you surprised me with this nice birthday dinner." She explained.

"Now let me explain, I want you to have this necklace. Nobody in the world deserves it more than you. Plus I know that you know how I feel about you and that's not going to change any time soon."

"I have a question. Why me? Out of all the people in the world that you can have. I mean, they're so much nicer, prettier and smarter than me."

"They're not you. They don't have your wild untamed mind and spirit. Personally, most people act like a bunch of sheep, yet you never cease to amaze me. I always felt something towards you, but as all of the time we spent together… I.. I love you, even though you'll never feel the same way, I always will." Ryo explained awkwardly.

"Ryo.." Ruki started, but was interrupted.

"It's alright you don't have to explain." He replied with a smile.

The two digital fighters sat on a bench in an eerie silence for 10 minutes, but to them, it felt like an hour. Each in a different world…

Suddenly Ryo started to sing softly under his breath. " I've given a lot of though to the nights we use to have. The days have come and gone our lives went by so fast."

Ruki heard this and took over, "I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor. Where I laid and told you, but you swore you loved me more. Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me? Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay, that there's someone out there who feels just like me… There is."

Next Ryo, retook the melody once again. "Those notes you wrote me. I've kept them all. I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall. With every single letter, in every single word, there will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl."

After that they both sang, their voices in perfect harmony, "Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me? Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay, that there's someone out there who feels just like me… There is."

"Ruki? I never knew that you liked to sing."

"I don't usually sing in front of people, but it was only the two of us so I didn't really care."

"Did you really mean what you said er… sang?" Ryo asked staring at his sneakers."

"Yes Ryo, I did. I mean I really do care about you a lot, even though I don't show it." She replied.

"…But.." He asked expecting rejection.

"There's no 'buts' about it. I really care about and if you don't believe me." Ruki said as she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips and quickly broke away.

"I errr… think we should be getting back to the shop. They'll be worried." Ruki stammered as she walked quickly away leaving a stunned Ryo behind. 


End file.
